Expand.
Answer: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(-2h+9)(9h-2)$ $=-2h(9h-2) +9(9h-2)$ Now we can multiply : $=-18h^2+4h+81h-18$ Simplify: $-18h^2+85h-18$